Please, Please Me!
by red-jacobson
Summary: Harry and Hermione celebrate receiving their Head Boy and Girl badges after Voldemort is destroyed, but things get interesting when Emma Granger get's involved.
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE:** Please, Please Me!

 **PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Harry and Hermione are the new Head Boy and Head Girl after killing Voldemort. The two of them make a rather kinky bet to celebrate, but Emma Granger happens to find them in a compromising position, and gets drawn into the fun!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Hermione Harry/Emma Granger  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,961  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** This will be different from my other stories, it will be focused on Harry pleasuring the ladies, so no D/s, no Anal and no Femme-slash

 _ **July 15th, 1997**_

 _ **Granger Residence**_

 _ **Summercrest Crescent, Crawley**_

 _ **7:30 am**_

Hermione was just starting her second cup of coffee when Harry came down, his hair still damp from the shower. She smiled at him, loving the way he was so relaxed now that the threat of Voldemort had finally been ended. The Dark Lord was truly dead this time, and he had taken all of his marked Death Eaters with him, drawing on their magic in a futile attempt to stave off Harry's attacks.

The deaths of so many 'prominent citizens' including the entire Malfoy, Nott, Flint and Mulciber families, not to mention people like Umbridge was giving the Daily Prophet a field day. Even now, six weeks after the final battle they were still tearing apart the activities of Voldemort's supporters, and it looked like Fudge would be lucky to only get sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Sliding the paper over to Harry, she smiled at Dobby who was floating breakfast over to the two of them, and started eating. The two of them sat in a contented silence as they ate. Everything that needed to be said between them had been said in those weeks leading up to Voldemort's attack. She knew that Harry would be giving her the Potter ring the day after he turned 18, and she was looking forward to it more than almost anything.

Of course, there was one thing she was looking forward to more than a ring, and she knew that her husband to be was anticipating it just as much! They had both agreed to wait until Voldemort was dead to take the final step, and she had been looking forward to seeing what her knickers looked like on the floor next to Harry's bed.

Unfortunately Snape had grazed her with a curse during the battle, and Poppy had forbidden her any type of vigorous activity until she was completely healed. Fortunately she had taken the last of the major potions this morning, and Poppy had told her privately that once those were done, she could start enjoying herself, short of actual intercourse. The new potions she had to take for the next two weeks were healing potions, but they also included contraceptives, so that she wouldn't be getting pregnant before she and Harry were married.

She was a little annoyed at having to wait, but realized that two weeks from today would be Harry's birthday, and that would be a perfect birthday gift! Just imagining Harry unwrapping her gift had her blood starting to pound, and she knew that her face was flushed, but she didn't care. Harry knew how much she wanted him, and she knew he wanted her just as badly, but was willing to wait until she was ready. It wouldn't be much longer now, thank Merlin!

The sound of flapping wings made her look up from her breakfast and she grinned at the beautiful white owl who landed on the table in front of them, two letters tied to her leg.

"Good Morning, Hedwig," Harry said, holding out a strip of bacon, which the owl accepted before holding out her leg. Harry pulled the ribbon loose and handing Hermione the envelope with her name on it.

Hermione felt something besides the letter in the envelope, and, holding her breath she broke the seal and reached inside, her fingers wrapping around a piece of metal. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a shiny gold badge, with the words "Hogwarts Head Girl" on it! Releasing her breath, she looked over at Harry, who was holding a matching badge in his hand and smiling at her.

Without even thinking about it, she was out of her chair and on his lap, her arms wrapped around him and snogging the life out of him! Hermione spread her legs so she was straddling Harry, and moaned as his cock stirred to life and pressed against her core.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss she pulled back, her arms still wrapped around Harry, and said, "Well, I'm glad the Headmistress finally saw sense! I was about ready to strangle Dumbledore with his own beard when he gave Ron the badge Fifth Year."

Harry shrugged as much as he could, "He said he had his reasons, but the old man is dead now, just like Snape and Malfoy and all the others, so it doesn't really matter anymore."

Hermione grinned, "True, although I almost wish that Snape was still alive so we could watch his head explode when he saw you with the Head Boy badge."

Harry laughed and nodded, "I could always use the Stone to bring him back, but he's not that important any more. I should let Remus use the stone. I wonder if he could convince Tonks to look like mum just to torture the git?"

Hermione burst out laughing, "Oh Harry! That's evil!" Harry started laughing, but then got a pained look on his face, and she froze, "Harry? What's wrong?"

He grimaced, "Sorry, it's just that you were moving when you laughed, and pressing against something sensitive of mine."

She blinked, realizing what he was saying, and realized that they didn't need to wait any longer. She could actually do something to help him out this time! But she knew he'd be nervous if she just came out and said something, so she just grinned at him, and said, "Well, why don't we go upstairs and I can do my duty as _Head_ girl and use my mouth to take care of that for you?"

Harry's jaw dropped, but then he smirked, "Are you sure you can handle it? It's a big problem after all."

"Oh, I bet I can handle any problem you have, I'm sure it can't be that big."

He actually laughed, and said "You bet? I bet I can handle your problem, using just my mouth and tongue, better than you can handle mine, but what do I get when I win?"

She glared at him, but her lips kept twitching as she tried to think of the most embarrassing thing she could make him do, until it hit her! "Well, I know that you love seeing the way my thong looks on me, even though it's not the most comfortable thing to wear. So, when I win, you are going to experience it for yourself by wearing one of my thongs under your school uniform from the time you get dressed on September 1st until after the Welcoming Feast!"

His smirk turned into a rather lecherous grin and he said, "You're pretty confident, Miss Head Girl, but I think you've bitten off more than you can chew. But, since you didn't say what I would win, I'm going to choose. Since you don't like wearing the thong, on a day of my choosing, you aren't going to wear it, or any type of knickers, or your bra. I want you to wear a short skirt and a halter top, and I'm going to make you go out in public with me for the whole day!"

Hermione's brain froze for a second as she processed what he was saying. 'How did he figure that out? We never even talked about fantasies, so how did he know?' Her mind was going a mile a minute, but she shook her head and pushed the images aside with an act of will, and said, "You think I'm actually willing to be in a position to let just anybody see my bits? That's it Mister Head Boy, you are going down!"

Without another word, the two of them got up for the table and headed for the stairs. Dobby watched them and sighed, "Finally! Maybe they's can be making Potter babies now, Dobby misses working for a family."

 _ **Upstairs**_

 _ **Hermione's Bedroom**_

Once they were in her bedroom, Hermione gave the door a push, but didn't notice that it wasn't completely closed. She was focused on the man standing beside her bed, his erection pressing against his trousers and she suddenly realized just how big a bulge he had. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she said, "Okay, Mister Potter, let me see your little problem."

While Harry was stripping out of his clothes, she reached down and pulled the t-shirt over her head, leaving her standing there in her sweat pants and bra. Hermione felt his eyes locked on her chest, and smiled slightly, before reaching back and unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Hearing Harry give a quick gasp, her smile turned sultry, and she slowly pushed down the sweats and thong, showing herself to him for the first time.

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled, "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, Mione, but then, I already knew that." He paused for a second before lust filled his voice and he added, "And I really like the grooming!"

Smirking at him, she said "I thought you would, I started shaving after the DA sessions, because Luna hated to get hair in her teeth. And Lav and Parvati both enjoyed it too."

His jaw dropped as he realized what she was saying, "Wait, what? Are you telling me that you... and Luna? And Parvati and Lavender too?"

She smiled enigmatically, "Well, with Luna, we were both so stressed out dealing with Umbridge and everything and helped each other relax. And honestly, she's very good at helping me to relax. Did you know that the Crumple Horned Snorkack is actually a name she made up for the muggle toy known as the Rampaging Rabbit? And, with Lav and Parv, the dorms do get mighty cold in the winters, and sharing a bed is a great way to conserve body heat."

He was staring at her, his jaw practically on the floor and he looked so silly she couldn't help herself and she gave out a giggle. Honestly! A giggle, Hermione? The way you complain about the way the two of them were constantly giggling, you should be ashamed of yourself!

Harry blinked at her giggle, and a look of comprehension crossed his face, "Oh, you were having me on, weren't you?" He smiled, "Good one! But the very idea will fuel a Patronus that would make the one by the lake seem like nothing!"

Still smiling, Hermione said, "Well, I may be, or I may not be, a lady never licks and tells, you know."

Harry closed his eyes and a groan rose from this throat. "Merlin, 'Mione, you're killing me! I'm going to make a mess in my shorts here!"

Hermione saw the way he was straining against his boxers and smirked, "Well, we can't be having that now, can we? Go ahead and sit on the edge of the bed, I'll need to get a closer look at your little problem."

For all her bravado, Hermione was extremely nervous, since she'd never even seen a man's penis in the flesh before. Oh sure, she'd seen pictures of them in the magazines that Lavender managed to smuggle into the dorm, but this was completely different. 'Don't be ridiculous! This is Harry, he knows I've never done anything like this before, he won't be disappointed. You can't learn this out of a book after all, even though I tried. '

Pushing her nerves aside, she slowly walked over to the bed, letting Harry get a long look at her naked body, before moving between his legs and lowering herself to her knees. She knew there were other positions, the few books she was able to find were clear about that much, at least, but this seemed to be the most comfortable position to start with.

Reaching up to the waistband of Harry's boxers, she leaned forward and tugged them down, only to jerk back when his cock, freed at last from the confines of his pants fell forward and almost hit her in the face!

"Holy Buggering Shite! It's a damned monster!" Hermione swore, staring at the pulsing rod of flesh directly in front of her. Hearing a chuckle from above her, she looked up and glared at Harry, who was smirking at her.

"Not so much of a 'little' problem now, is it, Hermione? Are you sure you want to keep going, or are you willing to admit defeat? I don't see how you can possibly win this one."

Hermione was tempted, very tempted, she loved Harry, but, how on Earth was she going to fit that monster in her mouth? At least she probably wouldn't bite him, since her teeth were shrunk, but, honestly! That thing was bigger than she saw in those videos her mum didn't think she knew about! No, she wasn't going to let him win that easily, if she couldn't use her mouth, and her pussy was right out for a couple of more weeks, she had other options, didn't she?

Looking up at him, she shook her head "Not on your life, buster! You aren't winning this, I'm going to take care of you better than you could ever imagine!"

With that, she held up her hands and, gathering as much saliva as she could, spit into her palms and started stroking the shaft of the cock at her face. Opening her mouth as wide as possible, she got the head inside and closed her lips, sucking gently and teasing the tip with her tongue.

Leaning forward, she tried to take him deeper into her mouth, but it was just too big for her to take, and she pulled back in frustration. Her hands were still stroking him, which did pull little sounds of pleasure from Harry's throat, but Hermione knew that just giving him a wank wasn't going to be enough, damn it!

She would have been more unhappy if a part of her hadn't been secretly looking forward to the idea of people being able to see her, but Hermione wasn't going to let Harry know that, not yet anyway! Better to play the role he expects, and, to be honest, she was sure that she would enjoy Harry's ministrations, even if she didn't cum the first time.

Giving a theatrical sigh, she dropped her hands and looked up at him, "Okay Harry, I'll admit, it wasn't such a little problem after all. But that doesn't mean you've won anything! You still have to get me off, and that's not going to be easy, because only another girl really knows how to get me going!"

Harry growled in mock annoyance, "Listen you little minx, if you keep teasing me like that, I'm going to pull Lavender, Luna and Parvati into our compartment on the Express and make them was as I spank you while I tell them just what you are saying about them."

She shut her eyes and moaned as her imagination supplied images of what he described, and couldn't help herself! She reached down between her legs and started rubbing her pussy, picturing the other girls expressions as they watched her.

Hermione barely even noticed that Harry had pulled her to her feet and was guiding her onto the bed, laying her on her back. She heard his harsh voice in her ear, whispering "What do you think their reaction would be, Hermione? It doesn't really matter if you are just teasing me or not, because, if you are telling the truth, they'll probably want you to go down on them while I watch for spreading gossip, but if you are just making things up, it may make them want to find out if you are are as good as you think you are!"

 _ **Downstairs**_

 _ **Ten Minutes Later**_

Emma Granger had come in a little while before, annoyed that the clinic had to be shut down because the idiot construction workers had managed to damage the water line that ran directly to the clinic. Fortunately she hadn't even gotten her patient numbed up before it happened, so they were able to reschedule his appointment. After calling the patients who were on the books for the next two days, she gave her staff the time off and shut down the clinic.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she noticed that it was absolutely spotless, all the breakfast dishes were cleaned and put away, and, even better, there was a fresh cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches sitting on the table in front of her chair. Quietly thanking Dobby, she slipped off her shoes and sat down, taking a sip from the cup.

Setting it down with a sigh of satisfaction, her eyes landed on the two metal badges that were sitting by the kids seats, and pulled them over, curious. When she saw the words 'Head Girl' and 'Head Boy' she smiled in pleasure, knowing how much that meant to Hermione. Her smile dropped as she remembered how happy she and Dan had been when Hermione was selected as Prefect two years before. Unfortunately, that was one of the last happy times they had shared, the heart attack had taken him only a couple of months later.

She shook her head in annoyance, she didn't want to think about Dan now, it would just depress her, and she wanted to be happy for Hermione and Harry. Harry was a much happier young man now that all the stresses of dealing with that maniac dark wizard were taken off his shoulders, and Emma was thrilled for Hermione that he was her boyfriend.

Thinking of the two of them, she wondered where they were? Hermione had mentioned taking Harry around the neighborhood and showing him some of her favorite spots, maybe she had done that. She was well aware that the two of them weren't having sex yet, Hermione had confided in her the situation with the curse, and her hopes to be able to give Harry a birthday to remember. Emma wasn't really sure how she felt about the idea of her daughter having sex, but, Hermione was seventeen, and Harry would be seventeen on his birthday, and they were both already older than she was the first time she had gotten naked with a boy.

Deciding to cross that bridge when she came to it, Emma picked up her cup to take a drink when the sound of a shriek coming from upstairs made her drop the cup and leap up from her seat. She was half way up the stairs when she heard another cry, but this one made her pause. It was a cry of pleasure, not pain, and Emma's heart started beating again.

Curious as to what Harry could be doing to make her normally quiet daughter cry out like that, she continued up the stairs at a slower pace, trying to keep quiet. When she got to the landing, she could see that Hermione hadn't completely closed her door, which is why the sounds carried so well, and Emma crept forward.

Looking inside, her jaw dropped at the scene before her. Hermione was laying on her back, naked as the day she was born, with her legs draped over Harry's shoulders. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was shaking her head and babbling incoherently while her fingers were tangled in Harry's hair. It was obvious that Harry was talented, she had seen a similar look on faces of the different girls she had bedded before and during her marriage. Dan had always enjoyed watching her with another woman, and she loved the variety!

A quick grin crossed Emma's face at the obvious enjoyment her daughter was receiving from Harry's mouth, but then her eyes wandered down to take in Harry's appearance. She briefly admired his well muscled back and legs, licking her lips in appreciation at his taut bum, but what really drew her attention was the rod of flesh she could see between his legs. Any slight feeling of guilt she had at checking out her daughter's lover was washed away by the sight of Harry's cock.

'He's as big as Dan!' she thought, her mouth starting to water slightly. It had been a bit of a joke between her and her husband, but Emma was a size queen, she really loved a large cock pounding her into the bed, and had really missed the feeling after he died.

She couldn't help herself, she stood there in the doorway, watching as Harry brought her daughter to yet another screaming orgasm with his mouth, but all she could focus on was the cock Harry was carrying. She didn't even realize that her hands had dropped to the waistband of her skirt and released the button and zipper, letting it drop to the floor. All she could think about was picturing that cock in her mouth, her quim, her arse!

She had no idea of time, her entire universe was locked on the bed, and the two young people she was watching. Her hands were busy on their own, one of them worked its' way inside her knickers and rubbing her pussy, while the other had pulled open her blouse and was fondling her breasts under her bra. Emma let out a moan as her fingers penetrated her soaking quim, but the other two didn't hear her, lost in what they were doing.

It wasn't until Hermione panted, "No! No more, Harry! I need a break" that Emma was pulled back to reality and started to move away from the door, embarrassed by what she had been doing, and wanting to get herself under control.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Hermione's eyes opened and she saw Emma's condition. Her daughter's eyes were still glazed with lust and pleasure, and she said, "Harry, my mum is watching, and I think she needs some attention too, can you help her out?"

 _ **Hermione's Bedroom**_

 _ **Immediately Afterward**_

Harry's face jerked up from between her legs in surprise, his eyes searching hers and she felt a light touch in her mind. She concentrated on the idea of watching the two of them together, and Harry grinned at her before sliding off the bed and walking over to her mother, who was watching in stupefaction.

Hermione really had no idea why she had just invited her boyfriend to have sex with her mother, but really didn't care! She was still flying high on the massive number of orgasms that Harry had given her with just his tongue, and by the time he started using Parseltongue she was willing to do anything for him! Hell, the way she was feeling she might even take him up on his threat about pulling the girls into the train compartment. The results would be interesting, to say the least!

She knew that she and Harry would have to have a serious conversation about this, but she wasn't worried. She trusted her Harry more than anybody else in the world and knew that he wouldn't hurt her, or her mum. Emma had tried not to show it, but Hermione could tell how lonely she was after Daddy died, which is why she suggested that Harry spend the summer at her house.

Hermione watched as Harry walked up to Emma and spoke to her quietly, and when Emma nodded, Harry took her hand and led her to the bed. Hermione couldn't believe it when she saw Harry kissing her mum, and her mum was responding! A wicked grin crossed her face as rolled onto her side and said to Emma as her mum took the spot she had just occupied. "Did you like kissing Harry, mum? To kiss his lips when they were covered with my juices? Did it make you hot, tasting another woman on his lips?"

If she wasn't laying down, you could have knocked Hermione over with a feather when her mum absently replied, "Not the first time, I kissed your father hundreds of times when he tasted like another woman, and he did the same to me. Now, hush dear, Harry's about to start, and I want to enjoy this!"

Hermione was stunned at the casual admission, and wondered if she knew any of the women that her mum and dad had slept with? Would Harry notice and want to do the same thing? Would she want to? She really wasn't against the idea, depending on the other girl, and besides, as large as he was, she may not be comfortable having sex with him every night, and, what if he wanted to bugger her? There was no way she could take him up her arse!

Putting the questions aside for now, she wasn't clear headed enough to think about it, she watched as Harry kissed his way down her mums' body, paying attention to her breasts, a lot bigger than Hermione's own, darn it! She grinned as Emma sighed from Harry's tongue on her nipples, knowing just how good that felt.

He kept working his way down her mums' body, and Emma's legs were spread wide enough for Harry to get between them easily, and Hermione's eyes were locked on Harry's face as he looked up at her and blew her a kiss before lowering his mouth to her mums' pussy. Hermione returned the kiss, and stretched out to watch him drive her mum out of her mind.

She already knew that she enjoyed watching people having sex, after the nights watching Lav and Parvati, and the couple of times that they snuck Padma into the dorms, but this was the first time she was watching two people she loved, and it was even more arousing. Her fingers made their way down to her swollen pussy, gently teasing the tender flesh as Harry licked her mum, making the older woman cry out in pleasure.

Hermione slipped her fingers into her soaking core, pumping as Harry's tongue worked its' magic on her mum. She could tell by the way Emma was starting to pant that he was driving her very close to the edge and grinned in anticipation.

She didn't have long to wait, as Harry shifted his mouth, and locked his lips on Emma's clit, giving it a quick suck! Emma jerked off the bed with a shriek, before collapsing back onto the mattress, words coming out of her mouth that would have had Hermione burping soap bubbles for weeks!

Hermione watched as the expression of absolute bliss on her mums' face turned into one of contentment, knowing she was enjoying the elusive afterglow of a massive orgasm. Emma turned toward her, panting, and murmured, "Thanks! I needed that!"

Hermione giggled, "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Harry's just getting started!"

As if to prove her point, Harry gave Emma a long slow lick along the length of her pussy, making Emma gasp again. Hermione knew just what she was feeling, and, now that her head was clearing from the pleasure overload, was surprised that seeing Harry with her mother didn't bother her at all!

She could tell just when Harry switched to using his Parseltongue on Emma, because the sounds she was making changed immediately and Hermione watched in fascination as Emma's body flushed and her breathing grew harsher, her hands clutching the comforter in a death grip as her hips jerked off the bed, trying to get closer to Harry's tongue. It was exactly how she had reacted, and it made her happy to be able to share the experience with her mum.

When Emma collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed, Hermione knew she was ready for another round, and sat up, gesturing for Harry to join her on the bed. Harry grinned happily, he had obviously been enjoying what he was doing, and Hermione grinned back, before pulling him into a kiss, tasting Emma on his lips before opening her mouth for his tongue.

When Harry broke the kiss, he looked at her seriously, and softly said, "You know we are all going to have to talk about this, don't you? This isn't something that we can just ignore."

She nodded, "We will, but, honestly, I'm fine with it, whatever happens between us. I love you, and I love mum, and I know you would never deliberately hurt either of us."

She grinned, wanting to lighten the mood again, "But, that's enough talking, I want your tongue again!"

Harry chuckled and stretched out on the bed reaching for her. She moved so that she was able to hold onto the headboard and straddled his head, before lowering herself down toward his mouth. "Sweet Bloody Maeve!" she grunted, as his tongue came out to greet her. She didn't know if Harry was a natural, or he had gained experience she didn't know about, but right now she really didn't care, as long as he kept licking her.

He started slowly enough, just licking her slit and gathering the juices there, before he started sucking on her lips. She closed her eyes and moaned, it felt so damned good! But then it got better as his tongue made it's way inside her, and started moving against her walls. She could feel the waves of pleasure building up inside her, and knew that it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge again. She was right, all it took was the feeling of his tongue brushing lightly over her clit and it was like fireworks bursting behind her eyes and a tsunami of ecstasy engulfed her entire being.

"Oooooh Fuck yes! Keep licking my fuckin cunt! You do it soooooooo good!" She honestly had no idea what she was saying, the words coming from somewhere deep inside her, brought to the surface by the mind bending climax that seemed to go on forever, sending her far from her body and floating among the clouds.

When she was aware of herself again, she almost collapsed in another orgasm as she felt Harry's tongue starting to vibrate inside her, and it took all her concentration not to immediately lose her mind. It felt so good that she just wanted to enjoy the feelings for a little while. She held out as long as she could, but then, his tongue felt like it got even longer inside her and touched her right _there_ , and she was lost to reality again.

An eternity later, she became aware of her surroundings, she was laying on her back next to her mum, who was smiling at her, while Harry lay on the other side of her, panting, with a smile Voldemort couldn't erase on his face.

Emma glanced over at Harry fondly, then frowned as her eyes landed on his erection. Looking directly at her, she said, "Hermione, I know I raised you better than this! Harry has been extremely good to the two of us, and you are neglecting him. Why are you being a pillow princess and not taking care of your boyfriend?"

She blushed and looked down, feeling ashamed of her failure, "I've tried mum, honestly I did! But, he's just too big, and I can't get him into my mouth."

Emma snorted, "Really? So you just gave up? Honestly Hermione, I'm surprised at you. What are you going to do when he wants to bugger you? Tell him no, that it's too big and you are afraid it will hurt? Nonsense! There's a trick to it, it just takes lots of practice."

Looking over at Harry, who was watching the conversation with intense interest, Emma said, "You don't mind if I show Hermione how it's done, do you?"

Harry got an extremely strange expression on his face, before reaching down and pinching himself. Hermione heard him mutter, "Okay, I'm not dreaming, then," Before he looked back at Emma and grinned, "Go right ahead," but then he looked directly at Hermione and said, "By the way, 'Mione, I think that you lost the bet, don't you?"

Hermione's eyes shot open, she'd completely forgotten the bloody bet, but he was right. Nodding in submission, she said, "Yes, and I'll abide by the terms you set."

Emma looked at the two of them and said, "I think I'm going to want an explanation later, but it can wait." Moving down so that her head was at his crotch, Emma looked up and said, "Pay attention, dear, this is how you suck a giant cock like Harry's."

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **The Rest of the Summer**_

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the summer at home with Emma, where, with daily tutoring from her patient mother, Hermione was soon able to get all of Harry into her mouth and learn to give him as much satisfaction as Harry gave her and Emma. The tutoring went so well that Emma was with them the night of Harry's birthday when Hermione gave herself completely to Harry, and then Emma had to give him a birthday gift of her own.

It was a shame that Emma had an emergency at the clinic the next morning when Hermione, to pay off the bet that she lost, went without knickers and bra and wore a short skirt and halter top on their trip to Alton Towers, where Harry took great delight in having her join him on the Ferris Wheel and Wind Tunnel Rides.

The knowledge that anybody who cared to look could see her bits affected Hermione to the point that she dragged Harry into a secluded alcove and jumped him, the chance of being caught just getting her more excited. Fortunately Harry had the presence of mind to cast a 'notice me not' charm on the two of them, otherwise they may have ended up being banned from the park at the least.

When September 1st came, for the first time in seven years, Harry was actually sorry to be heading back to school, but knowing that he and Hermione would have rooms to themselves eased the pain of leaving home. Of course, the knowing looks that Hermione exchanged with Lavender and Parvati, and the hug she shared with Luna made him seriously consider calling a private meeting for the trip on the Express.

The End


	2. New Story Announcement!

New Story Announcement!

Just wanted you to know that I've written a sequel to Please, Please Me! It's called "A Taste of Honey" and covers the events of Harry's birthday.

However, I'm no longer updating my stories on this site due to inconsistent enforcement of their guidelines and I'm posting the story on Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive (HPFFA) and Hentai-Foundry.

My user name on Ao3 (Archive of Our Own) is Red_jacobson

on HPFFA is red jacobson

and on Hentai-Foundry is redjacobson

Hope to see you there!

Red


	3. Another Announcement

A New Sequel has been posted on Ao3 under the user name Red_jacobson, and on Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive (HPFFA) with the user name red jacobson. Also, on Hentai-Foundry as a new chapter to the story Please, Please Me! under the user name redjacobson.

Please don't add this story to your alerts on this site, I'm not going to continue alerting you to updates.

Thanks

Red


End file.
